


Rags or Riches

by xladysaya



Series: Pour Me A Drink [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kuroo being dumb and insecure and Tsukishima loving him to bits, M/M, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo’s idea to celebrate his anniversary with Tsukishima at Bokuto’s speakeasy sounds good in theory, with the lively atmosphere and excitement spread through glass upon glass of liquor. Surely, it’s an improvement from their usual yearly plans, but it still manages to bring every old worry surging to the forefront of his mind as he tries his best to keep Tsukishima by his side.





	Rags or Riches

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I'd never write smut again but this happens, and then ofc the smut turns into 9k of romantic cheese, you know it's written by yours truly <3 I'm so excited to be doing this fic as a collaboration series with [EmeraldWaves!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) We've been wanting to collab forever and it finally happened lmao, so please read her iwaoi counterpart [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620466#work_endnotes) Rachelle is one of my closest friends, and super talented, so it's such an honor to work with her! We might be doing more parts of this AU in the future as well, so stay tuned ;) 
> 
> Also goes without saying but the historical accuracy here is...not good, so please take that for what it is LOL I hope you all enjoy!

Contrary to what his appearance might make people believe, Kuroo didn't crave alcohol all that much. Back when the stuff littered the shelves of supermarkets and liquor stores were still open and thriving, he'd buy some beers here or there, indulge after a tough day at the office.

However, he hadn't panicked when the laws were passed, they were more of an inconvenience than something he'd have to worry about. He didn't hoard what little bottles he had left, didn't smuggle or open shifty secret bars in the backs of corner shops.

Not that there was anything wrong with that. The only time Kuroo  _did_  drink these days happened to be at Bokuto's speakeasy, and he couldn't be happier that his friend's business thrived the way it did.

Still, he rarely found himself yearning for the stuff, for the relaxed limbs and blurry vision which came with it. So why he suddenly wished for a glass of scotch was beyond him.

His biggest worry in that moment concerned something else entirely, and maybe that was the root of all his problems.

"What do you want to do for our anniversary?" Kuroo raised his head from the pillow on their shitty couch, his legs cramped and barely comfortable. He was used to it. The musty pink cushions were secondhand, and clashed so horribly with the peeling white wallpaper, but it had been a gift from his mother, so it stayed.

Plus, who was he to complain?

The carpet was scratchy, the apartment was small, and the roof sometimes leaked when it rained, but sore back or not, he got to see Tsukishima everyday, sleep next to him,  _be_  with him. This was their home, crappy couch and all.

The water from the roof dripped into the bucket they'd set up in the dining room, grating on Kuroo's nerves as he waited in the silence. He watched the blond's back muscles stretch as Tsukishima turned to him, pausing in his laundry folding to genuinely consider the question.  _So cute._ Tsukishima's brow furrowed then, confused, and Kuroo mimicked the face back at him, not minding the white work shirt which came flying at his head.

Worth it. At least it was clean. When it was his turn to do laundry next week, he'd have to return the favor.

"Don't we always get dinner?" Tsukishima said, throwing the last of his own shirts into the basket haphazardly. He never cared much about whether his own clothes got wrinkled, but he knew Kuroo had to look presentable every day at corporate. The small acts of care made Kuroo swoon every time.

Considering Tsukishima's upbringing though, it perplexed him. The fancy clothes he'd worn when they'd first met had always been in pristine condition...

"Kuroo?" Tsukishima called again, leaning against their one lumpy armchair. Even against something so ugly, the blond managed to be graceful. Refined.

Rich.

Kuroo shook his head. Dinner. Right.

He laughed, thinking back to the somewhat pricey Italian spot he took Tsukishima to every single year. Pricey for him anyways. It was a place which probably made truly wealthy people scoff.

It probably made Tsukishima scoff.

Ugh.

If only Kuroo could do more, could show how much he loved Tsukishima in every way he could. More than just with the over frosted tiramisu cake Tsukishima devoured every time they their anniversary rolled around.

_"Kei, love, you don't have to eat all of it."_

_"I don't want to waste it."_

Because Kuroo splurged for that dinner, it was true, but he wished he didn't have to. How much longer until Tsukishima saw he could do better?

He bit his lip.

Those insecurities couldn't surface, mostly because Kuroo thought if he voiced them, they'd turn out to be true.

"Aren't you bored of that?" he asked instead, smirking.

Ah. And yet, they shone through a little. His tone was joking, but something in his stomach twisted, waiting for Tsukishima to reply with any of the proper responses Kuroo had imagined when he couldn't sleep.

_"Yes, but it's not like we can afford anything else."_

_"It isn't like I have a choice."_

_"Maybe if you had a different job, things would be different."_

But Tsukishima just squinted at him, like Kuroo had grown a third eye, and shook his head. "No, are you?"

It made Kuroo's heart jump, the slight disappointment in those words. Was Tsukishima lying to make him feel better, or had Kuroo managed to actually convince him things were the same as they'd been in Tsukishima's huge mansion, the one his parents owned with the sprawling grasses and butlers.

He didn't know, didn't want to know. His answer wouldn't be a lie though.

He rose up from the couch, and Tsukishima mirrored him, meeting him halfway in the middle of the old rug they'd found at a yard sale. Tsukishima felt the same in his arms as he did the very first time they kissed, slotting together just right. One day, Kuroo would get them a better couch, so they could cuddle properly.

He purred as Tsukishima scratched the back of his head, and the blond snorted at the neediness. "I'll take that as a...no?"

Ah, if only he knew.

"Bored of doing anything with  _you_?" Kuroo said, pulling Tsukishima further into his embrace. There was no resistance, like he feared there would be, and he leaned into his boyfriend, worries fading for the time being. "Never."

Tsukishima just laughed, pulling Kuroo into a kiss, and like that, Kuroo's life was as picturesque as he'd always wanted.

\--

Momentarily, anyways.

Kuroo sat in his cubicle, twirling aimlessly in his desk chair as the seconds ticked by. He had another hour or so on the clock before he could go home to Tsukishima, but always the efficient worker, he'd finished all his paperwork early.

 _"You're too good for that job,"_  Tsukishima would tell him, not in a critical way, but with a concern Kuroo ate right up. And he was right. Kuroo wasn't the happiest here, but it kept them afloat, and he'd climb the ladder in due time. His skills were beyond these meaningless meetings and tasks though.

Looking for a new job just seemed too risky right then, and he knew Tsukishima understood. Or, that's what he told Kuroo. The blond was probably getting sick of waiting.

And thus, with nothing much better to do, Kuroo let those negative thoughts run away from him, the memories replaying all too clearly.

He looked to his wrist, where a gold encrusted charm bracelet sat. The most expensive thing he owned. It had been Tsukishima's since the blond was a toddler, a family symbol so to speak. It sparkled and gleamed in the piss colored light of Kuroo's office, and he gazed at it fondly, moving the charms one by one. It almost hadn't been able to squeeze around Kuroo's wrist, with how delicate and fitted it had been for Tsukishima, but the blond had insisted he wear it.

He did, naturally, and he rarely took it off, if only to bathe and try and force it back onto Tsukishima's wrist. It seemed too beautiful to stay with Kuroo.

Tsukishima had looked so much better in it, that day at the beach...

Though, he hadn't exactly been happy to be there.

Kuroo had noticed him for his height, above anything else, the billowing beige shirt just sheer enough to let Kuroo see the muscle underneath.

"Excuse me sir, you look like you're burning a....little...." Kuroo's voice trailed off as the blond turned to him, collarbones exposed to the harsh heat of the summer. The pale skin was colored red, and would surely get worse, but all that advice and more died on Kuroo's tongue.

The golden eyes which landed on him struck him speechless; he'd never seen ones so intense, or felt such power in a gaze. The red at the tops of his cheeks told Kuroo the blond was more of a homebody, wealthy too. The fabric of his shirt was soft, and the rest of his clothes looked fresh out the box. Kuroo knew a rich person when he saw one, but it was by far the least interesting thing about this man.

The other wasn't even trying to be intimidating though, there was just something about him, a light in the dark.

The blond tilted his head, hand flying up to touch at his already sensitive skin; he winced. "It's fine. I'm not...I won't be out long, I'm just taking some pictures with my family."

The blond didn't gesture to anywhere particular, but Kuroo could only guess the family on the nearby dock, laughing and drinking, was the subject of the statement. The blond scrunched up his nose then.

"I don't like the beach," the blond said, quickly, like he'd be insulted if Kuroo thought otherwise. The way his face twisted in disgust made Kuroo laugh, and he put two fingers against the other's skin, watching the flesh lighten and fade back to red.

If the blond was put off by the contact (which he'd later tell Kuroo he most certainly was), he didn't say, but regarded Kuroo warily.

Later Kuroo would ask, teasingly, if Tsukishima minded the touch now. Tsukishima only claimed to want more of it.

"Whatever you say, wouldn't want you to get cooked," Kuroo had said, watching Tsukishima fingers dance over where his own had just been. It would've been a shame, to ruin such beautiful skin.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, but he pulled his shirt tighter around himself anyways. He didn't seem to think tan lines were cute.

"Better than another boring business dinner with my parents," he said, kicking at the sand with a grimace. It only grew when some of it blew forward, onto his shoes.

"Business dinner?" Kuroo asked, repressing a smile. He knew all about the dinner, being an overseer of the project, but he wasn't going to tell Tsukishima. Something about hearing Tsukishima talk at the time had amused him, intrigued him even. He often wondered if that natural gravitation to him was mutual, and the reason Tsukishima had spoken with him at all. Months later, it would be confirmed.

"Some boring businessmen want to buy our beach house, I don't know, don't super care..."

"Ah, so you're a Tsukishima then?"

And at Tsukishima's surprise, Kuroo raised his hand, triumphant as ever.

"Kuroo Tetsurou, boring businessman, nice to meet you." 

And later, Tsukishima would tell him he’d been reluctantly charmed, torn between wanting to punch him and stay in that moment forever.

But of course, family introductions and business negotiations were Kuroo's main game then. If he wanted to effectively get this house bought for his company, he needed to be professional.

(Around Tsukishima's parents anyways).

However, the fascination had not stopped.

The tour of Tsukishima's house was enough to make Kuroo feel like he lived in a dumpster. The dinner was held at the main family estate, the large stone steps leading up to double doors with traditional columns on either side. The grass looked pristine, and a sign for 'best garden' sat stuck in the dirt around plots of different roses. Kuroo's one bedroom was about the size of the front yard. 

Inside was another story, the frames of priceless art and shining silver catching the light of the sun through the skylight.

But all that luxury and glamor, and still Kuroo's eyes followed Tsukishima the most. He looked like someone out of the fairytales Kuroo's mother used to read to him. The loose clothes, the fine bone structure, soft skin...

Sensing the attention, Tsukishima caught Kuroo's eye for the second time, and quickly covered his blush with his hand. The bracelet around his wrist twinkled in mirth.

_("I did not blush.")_

_("Love, you're a terrible liar.")_

It carried on like that the rest of the evening, with Kuroo stealing glances and whispering jokes over the boring corporate jargon which dominated the table.

Tsukishima appreciated it, and it was easy for Kuroo to see how often he was disregarded by his parents, talked over. His brother was just as powerless, but he seemed to approve of the harmless flirting going on with Tsukishima. Kuroo liked him.

Tsukishima looked like he wanted to take Kuroo somewhere else, to be anywhere but there, and Kuroo silently wondered if he always felt that way in such a grand home. He could see how it would feel empty.

He didn't want to leave Tsukishima here by himself. So, when one of his colleagues suggested:

"We'll have someone come by frequently to inspect and oversee the construction, just to make sure you're not changing anything we'd like to keep."

Kuroo volunteered in a hot second.

_("Were you excited?")_

_("Maybe.")_

For the next few months, Kuroo took every opportunity he could to visit the Tsukishima residence, and with each time, he took back more and more knowledge about their youngest son. 

Favorite foods. Hobbies. Studies. What languages he spoke...

Tsukishima never made Kuroo feel dumb or less than because of his ignorance about etiquette or fine cuisine, if anything, Tsukishima loved teaching him. Sometimes he cooked for him too, and Kuroo would bring him his poorly shaped wacky cake, made in his barely functioning oven at home.

"There's no milk in this?" Tsukishima would ask, already ten bites in.

"Or butter, or sugar," Kuroo proclaimed proudly, only slightly worried about how Tsukishima would receive that.

But no, the blond's eyes just widened, and he took another obscenely huge chunk into his mouth. "Damn..."

And while Tsukishima learned about milk cake and grape pie, Kuroo got to try things like stuffed mushrooms and biscotti.

Kuroo would pronounce things wrong on purpose, just to see Tsukishima laugh.

"Whore doers," Kuroo sighed wistfully, holding up the small appetizer just in time to avoid being sprayed by Tsukishima's spit-take of seltzer.

Things were fairly perfect.

But Kuroo got greedy. He began to take and take Tsukishima's time, and the blond willingly gave it. Late night meetups, sneaking into the mansion, walks on the beach when it wasn't too sunny, fooling around when Tsukishima's parents were traveling. What ended up being a year felt like too little, too short. Not enough.

"You're not going to use Shakespeare quotes on me, are you?" Tsukishima asked once, as Kuroo scaled the side of his house to get to the blond's window. 

Kuroo's shock would've put many actors to shame. "You know who Shakespeare is? I'm impressed."

Tsukishima tried to look unamused, but keyword: tried. Didn't matter, Kuroo leaned up, stealing his lips in a kiss.

In the beginning, he used to count how many they'd had, but now the numbers were so high he could only be sure they were in the hundreds. He hoped to double that.

_("And I did.")_

Those had been some of their last happy moments. But the off-roading began when Tsukishima's parents found out about their little affair, and the rest was history.

"Mother and father said if I stay with you, I'll be disinherited," Tsukishima sighed, swinging his legs where he sat on his canopied bed. Kuroo stared somberly at the soft sheets, the dozens of pillows. There was no way Tsukishima could give that up, not for him. 

Before Kuroo could worry about sneaking out of the house, about never seeing Tsukishima's parents again, or nursing his broken heart, Tsukishima threw a suitcase on the bed.

It probably could've fit the world inside of it.

Looking back over his shoulder, Kuroo's suit jacket slipping down his thin frame, Tsukishima smiled, the most hopeful Kuroo had ever seen him look.

"Are you going to help me pack, or not?"

And despite all the reasons Kuroo could've brought up, none of his protests were genuine, and they faded into oblivion. He knew how much Tsukishima would be giving up, and yet, he'd decided to be selfish.

The first thing he packed was Tsukishima's beach outfit.

_("We don't even go to the beach.")_

_("Doesn't matter.")_

It was a memory.

Kuroo hadn't known whether to smile or cry, and he'd probably done both, now that he revisited the moment. Tsukishima's parents had been shocked as Tsukishima descended the stairs in all his usual grace, two suitcases in tow with the last of the wealth he'd ever see.

Thus, one year turned into five.

Kuroo had kept waiting for Tsukishima to tell him he regretted it all, to say he was leaving. But it had never happened, and the fear made Kuroo restless.

He wanted to make this anniversary nice, to remind his boyfriend of how much he was trying for the both of them, but he had no idea what to do. His budget would only allow so much...

But when he remembered Tsukishima, standing on that beach, he had to think of something. Something exciting, something where Tsukishima could dress up the way he used to, not just shrug on wares from the thrift shop Kuroo frequented.

And yet, he had nothing in his head.

By the time he'd completely bummed himself out with his own thoughts, Kuroo's shift was over, and he was no closer to solving his predicament than before.

\--

But of course, Kuroo's solution came in the form of Iwaizumi's problems.

What were friends for?

"You look pretty stressed these days man," Kuroo said to him, while they enjoyed a cigarette break. The stress pent up in Iwaizumi's posture was hard to miss, as were his deep inhales and restless fidgeting.

Dude needed to get laid, or at least needed a--

"Oh," Kuroo whispered to himself, almost missing Iwaizumi's useless excuse.

"I've just been tired is all, and there's been non-stop meetings all month," the other grumbled, flicking his cigarette butt onto the pavement.

All too quickly, a plan formed in Kuroo's mind.

"Sounds to me like you need a  _drink_ ," Kuroo said, perhaps too victoriously, but hey, this was a win for him too. What better place for an after dinner date than Bokuto's? It was classy enough, if not a little crowded. It would be fine. If he had Bokuto reserve him a table, Tsukishima would be comfortable. Some gambling, some drinks...

"I don't know..." Iwaizumi said, but Kuroo could see the way his eyes lit up, the way he licked his lips at the prospect of liquor.

Kuroo had this in the bag. And hey, maybe he'd even get Iwaizumi laid.

"C'mon out this Friday," Kuroo said. "I know a place."

Sure enough, Iwaizumi agreed, proving he needed little convincing.

Perfect.

\--

"A speakeasy?" Tsukishima asked as Kuroo kissed him on the cheek on the day of reckoning. The flowers Kuroo had sent him were sitting in an old bottle of seltzer which Tsukishima had fashioned into a vase, and he grinned, tightening his hold around his boyfriend. Someday, they'd get a real garden, where Tsukishima's green thumb could be put to good use.

"Mm, Bokuto's," Kuroo said, watching the recognition and ease flow back into Tsukishima's features. He knew the blond had always secretly been fond of Bokuto, and this was proof. Bokuto would be overjoyed. "We'll go after dinner, it'll be fun."

_And not boring._

And maybe it would even feel like the old parties Tsukishima would have at his mansion, enough to keep him satisfied.

_Or enough to remind him of what he's missing...._

Kuroo silenced his thoughts, peppering kisses against Tsukishima's jaw. None of those before they even left the house, no way.

"Is it safe?" Tsukishima asked, suspicion dancing in his honey eyes.

Kuroo smirked, nudging him. "I wouldn't take you anywhere that wasn't safe love. Who do you think I am?"

"Someone whose friend owns an illegal bar?"

Ouch.

Kuroo pushed his boyfriend away in mock offense, shooing Tsukishima towards the bedroom. It wasn't a long walk. "Alright smarty pants, just go get changed why don't you? I laid out your clothes."

Another surprise, but a more selfish one.

Tsukishima's steps faltered as he stepped into the tiny bedroom, looking at the two sets of clothes sprawled out on the sheets. "You....these are..."

They were Tsukishima's finest clothes, ones he'd taken with him from his family's house. The oxford bags were gray, so soft Kuroo hadn't wanted to put them down. They accentuated Tsukishima's legs perfectly, Kuroo knew. He'd worn them at a dinner once. Along with the plain white button up and suspenders, it was perfect for a night out. As an afterthought, Kuroo had also grabbed one of his own panama hats, another gift from his mother. It had never been able to contain his hair, so he figured Tsukishima should at least get some use out of it.

Tsukishima's face was neutral as walked over to them, not exactly what Kuroo had been expecting (although, unconcealed joy wasn't an expression Tsukishima showed often). Kuroo took it as a good sign.

"What are you going to wear?" Tsukishima asked, tracing the seam of the pants slowly.

"Huh?" Kuroo didn't see why that was relevant. "Just...work clothes." They were formal enough.

Tsukishima seemed to disagree. The blond's look was like a scold, playful but not to be taken lightly. "If I have to dress up to go eat cake and drink, so do you."

And well, Kuroo couldn't argue with that. All he could do was readjust his work suit to be a bit more fashionable, foregoing his usual jacket for a darker, somewhat trendier one (something Tsukishima had borrowed from his brother). Kuroo also ditched the tie, and Tsukishima's gaze was so hot it could burn him. He'd let it.

 _Later_ , Kuroo had to tell himself,  _later_. No point in jumping each other on empty stomachs. Regardless, Kuroo's hands had quite a bit of difficulty keeping to themselves as they walked out into the city.

Tsukishima always relaxed into the hold, pliant in his arms, and Kuroo could only imagine how much needier alcohol might make his blond. The excitement and tension were palpable, even through their meal, and Kuroo watched as Tsukishima licked the frosting of the cake a little too slowly to be accidental at the end of their dinner.

"Tease," he whispered across the table, and Tsukishima only shrugged.

But amidst the perfect atmosphere, like always, the doubts came surging back as Tsukishima finished his last bite of tiramisu. To think cake could cause so many issues.

It wasn't fancy cake, probably not even legitimate tiramisu. A cheap knock-off, and Tsukishima had surely had the  _real_  thing before. And with that single thought, he wondered what else might strike Tsukishima as unrefined, poor.

Kuroo's mind was filled suddenly with memories of Bokuto's bar; sweaty bodies, people gambling their lives away, sticky surfaces where drinks had sloshed...

Not to mention the blatant disregard for privacy as people pressed against each other freely, kissing and touching.

Would Tsukishima be disgusted? Shocked by the indecency? Such a place had to be unheard of for an aristocrat...

This was a terrible idea. Tsukishima was going to realize how uncultured and rugged Kuroo truly was. He'd pack up and leave, back to poshness and civility and--

"Tetsurou?"

Tsukishima's voice had Kuroo blinking, reorienting himself in reality. When had they left the restaurant? He'd barely noticed they'd stopped walking, and he looked to Tsukishima, apologetic. Fuck, he'd been ignoring him. Awesome, perfect.

"Uh, we're here, right?" Tsukishima asked, and Kuroo glanced up, puzzled to find a classy bookstore sign, the lights inside dimmed after a busy day. That way, no one would know what went on beyond its walls.

Oh. They were here. Shit.

_No going back now..._

"U-uh, yeah, just gotta wait for Iwaizumi," he said, reaching shakily for the front door handle. His coworker and his problems were Kuroo's only saving grace. If nothing else, maybe one of their night's would turn out okay.

Tsukishima's hand stopped him from plowing onward, and Kuroo sensed the doubt before he heard it. The same tone Tsukishima had to use when Kuroo denied being sick.

"Tetsu, are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird." Tsukishima's eyes narrowed, and Kuroo couldn't help it, he felt a rush. So perceptive, always so aware. Tsukishima paid so much attention to him...

He couldn't let his weird mood ruin their night together, especially if it'd be their last anniversary...

Kuroo shook his head. No.  _No, it'll be fine..._

But honestly, he couldn't tell rational worry from delusion anymore.

"I'm just tired, but I wanted to do something special for you so--"

"Staying at home would've been just as special," Tsukishima reassured, grip tightening in a form of concern he only afforded to Kuroo. "We can--"

"Kei, please," Kuroo insisted, smile painted on. "I want to have some fun tonight, it's important to me."

But then again...

Kuroo tried not to sound so desperate. "Would you prefer some place quieter, we can go to a music lounge instead, no drinks needed."

_And then you won't have to see the debauchery in here and ditch me._

Tsukishima shook his head though, such was Kuroo's luck. Why hadn't he planned a music lounge instead? He blamed Iwaizumi.

"Didn't you want to be here for Iwaizumi? It would be nice to see Akaashi and Bokuto too..."

Not even Tsukishima's begrudging tone at having to admit he missed those two losers made Kuroo's nerves calm.

Who was he to deny Tsukishima though? Not on a night like tonight. Any insistence otherwise would surely tip the blond off anyways.

_Damn it all._

Not much else to it. So, he nodded and smiled as best he could, covering it's falseness with a kiss to Tsukishima's cheek, and opened the bookshop door.

\--

Iwaizumi ended up not being much help.

Kuroo pouted to himself, determined to make Iwaizumi pay for his nonexistent crimes at some point in the near future.

As soon as he showed up, Iwaizumi had looked totally out of place, but intrigued nonetheless. Lost in his own little world, he seemed completely fine with doing things on his own, without Kuroo's help. At the beginning of the night, such a thing would've been ideal, but now Kuroo full on panicked.

The speakeasy was in full swing, loose ties and loud laughs, indecent affections and even more indecent squandering of money...

What had Kuroo been thinking?

"Are you going to gamble Iwaizumi?" Tsukishima said, completely unaffected, cranking up that taught politeness he tended to forgo. Probably because Iwaizumi was Kuroo's friend.

_Fuck, he's so sweet. Why did I bring him here?_

"Uh, probably? Yes, sure," Iwaizumi responded, not even glancing their way as he took in the scenes in front of him.

Like a lost lamb, a buff one.

Kuroo's hand came on his shoulder, since despite his own panic, he knew his friend needed this. Perhaps with some encouragement...

"Enjoy yourself, Iwaizumi," he said, his voice a soft purr. He saw Tsukishima glance towards the blackjack tables at the other end of the bar, and no doubt about it, the acceptance of a challenge lit a fire in him. Tsukishima did hate the prospect of losing...

"Right," Iwaizumi replied, adjusting his tie against his neck. Kuroo could already see him sweat. 

_No can do._

Slowly, Kuroo pulled out his pack of cigarettes at the same time Iwaizumi did. Guess they both needed it.

"Take your hat off, loosen your tie, enjoy. You don't have to worry about getting caught," he said, because maybe that's what had Iwaizumi so uptight. Kuroo didn't have time to find out. He flicked a finger against Iwaizumi's hat before placing a cigarette between his lips, trusting him to take care of himself if Kuroo steered him in the right direction. "Tsukki and I are going to play at the blackjack table. Get a drink and join us."

The blond nodded silently beside him, no doubt also noting Iwaizumi's starstruck behavior. Kuroo had expected such a thing from his boyfriend, but the blond was as calm as ever, if not more so. He scrunched his nose at the loud thuds and laughs every now and again, but he still pulled Kuroo farther into the bar, towards the blackjack table. 

Kuroo took another shaky drag before his arm found Tsukishima's waist, following him towards the unknown.

_Please have a good time..._

To Kuroo's shock, Tsukishima had lucky genes. Must've been a rich people thing.

"Play again?" The dealer said, shuffling the cards in one of his large hands, fingers expertly cradling the stack with practiced ease. His sleepy eyes stayed trained on Tsukishima's face, trying to tempt him, but the blond refused.

He'd won enough, but the observation was left unsaid. The dealer, a new face named Tendou, nodded respectfully as Tsukishima took his winnings. Kuroo felt like he'd been transported five years back in time, swooning over his boyfriend's fierce and often scary determination. Not only that, Tsukishima stayed his rational, if not intimidating self. From all the rounds he'd played, he'd only lost once, and the small amount he'd allowed himself to gamble was doubled in less than an hour.

Apart from that, the mood was high for them both. Kuroo's hands cradled Tsukishima's hips, and the blond didn't move away from the public display, but leaned into the touch, tracing Kuroo's hands with featherlight motions. Kuroo had lost track of the amount of victory kisses he'd received.

It almost made him forget his previous concerns, but not enough to stop him from drinking more.

Kuroo expected Tsukishima to keep playing, some weird fantasy going on in his head of them making loads of coin in one night. Of course, it was that attitude which the house preyed upon, and Tsukishima realized it before Kuroo could shake off his own alcohol fueled imaginations.

He'd already had a few glasses, but he was stressed, alright?

"Now we can get new sheets," Tsukishima said triumphantly, tucking the money safely away before leaving the huddle of blackjack tables altogether.

Kuroo followed, beyond impressed, as Tsukishima sat elegantly at the bar. Like it was some fancy steak house instead of a seedy, stuffy underground establishment.

It was another reminder of how much he didn't belong here, and Kuroo plopped onto the barstool next to him, cradling his half spent glass. If only he'd realized how much alcohol could lead to more harm than good when he felt like this...

"Tsukki!" Bokuto's thunderous voice made them both move back as his large hands slammed onto the bar, eyes widening, like Tsukishima was a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

Ah right, Kuroo hadn't warned Bokuto beforehand. He loved the guy, but keeping secrets was not his strength. He needed to stick to weights, it obviously worked for him.

Kuroo would've said so, if his mouth worked. It might've been time to stop drinking...

"Anniversary," Tsukishima said, the amusement barely concealed in his smile. He knew Bokuto didn't need a lot of words to get the point. The other looked between the two of them twice before a sly smirk wormed its way onto his features, and Kuroo was quite prepared to throw his drink at him.

"Ohoho, I see," Bokuto said, raising a hand to cup his mouth. If anything, it made him louder. "Well, you know, if you guys want I can clear a room and-- _hey_!"

The dish rag which hit Bokuto in the face made Kuroo beyond thankful.

Akaashi walked up from where he'd been cleaning some of the glasses, easily reclaiming the dish towel as if he'd never even thrown it in the first place. "Don't be gross, Koutarou." Then, glancing up, "Happy Anniversary. I'll get you a drink on the house."

But Akaashi, ever the bastard, looked Kuroo up and down with open criticism. "Only Tsukishima though, you've had enough."

Rude.

Unapologetic, Akaashi shared a smirk with Tsukishima, setting down one glass in front of him, chipped at the side and everything. Something about it made Kuroo upset.

"Ha! He told you Kuroo!"

"Better watch it man," Kuroo smiled, his laugh dry. "Wouldn't want another towel to the face."

And the reminder was enough to refresh Bokuto's memory, and Akaashi quickly scurried away, followed by Bokuto's pout infused words. "Keiji! How could you?!"

They left silence in their wake, mostly due to Tsukishima's preoccupation with his drink, bringing it gently to his lips, like fine wine or tea.

It made Kuroo lose his sense of control, and the things he'd worked so well to hide all night came rushing out as he grabbed Tsukishima's wrist, stopping him. The jerkiness of the motion made Tsukishima jump.

"What?" he asked, peering at Kuroo with concern. He looked hot, and not in the usual attractive way. Flushed skin, sweat, with blond bangs pressed against his forehead since he'd neglected a haircut in favor of getting new baking sheets from some dining catalogue.

The exertion present didn't match with the fine fabrics he sported, or the aura he gave off. Poised, polished.

"Don't drink that," Kuroo said, putting his own drink down with too much force. "You s-shouldn't."

And then, the floodgates opened.

Tsukishima squinted, eyeing the glass curiously. He must've found nothing out of the ordinary, because he looked unconvinced. "Is something wrong with--"

"Yeah, yeah there's lots wrong with it, lots wrong with--" Kuroo gestured to the walls, the area around them, swaying on his stool. "Everything."

Tsukishima's grip on the counter tightened. "Oh?"

And curse Tsukishima for not stopping him, but the blond knew him far too well. Knew if Kuroo was even a bit tipsy his mouth ran a mile a minute.

"Yeah, it's-it's just cheap alcohol, it's too hot down here and rowdy and...and your clothes are getting dirty," Kuroo rambled, not yet hitting the point he feared to bring into the world, their world.

_God, shut up._

He was being the real brat here he knew, and still...

"Well, it's kind of illegal so I wouldn't expect much less," Tsukishima replied, like it was so simple, and he regarded Kuroo warily. "Bokuto has done a decent job with it and--"

"No Kei, it's wrong for  _you_."

The pause might've been more significant had someone nearby not dropped a glass, sending the shards out onto the damp floor.

Kuroo's point exactly.

Tsukishima finally set his own glass down, but Kuroo didn't feel much relief as it sat there in front of him. "Excuse me?"

Too much, way too much to hold back.

"Look at you," Kuroo said with a laugh, raising his hand to cup Tsukishima's face, the tenderness contradicting his frustration. He'd never been upset with Tsukishima, only himself.  _I love you so much_. "You don't deserve this. You--you should be at some high end restaurant with butlers and gardens and hors d'oeuvres, and all that stuff your parents had!"

_That you should've kept receiving. Where you should've stayed._

Even as he thought it, it was like a butcher knife to the gut.

Tsukishima's expression, guarded and upset, slipped quietly into understanding. "Tetsu..."

"You shouldn't have just  _one_  nice outfit, you shouldn't live in a tiny apartment where you have to gamble for new sheets or budget, or do anything like that!"

" _Tetsurou_."

"And I'm sorry you have to shop at thrift stores, and eat cheap cake, and go to the same place every year for our anniversary," Kuroo sighed, and he leaned over, lying his head against the unclean counter. He didn't care. The anger in his tone began to die off, leaving exhaustion and regret in its wake. He simply didn't have the energy anymore. The insecurities he'd kept festering inside for so long had finally drained him.

"I'm sorry I can't give you...anything. Everything. I don't know." The last words came in a whisper, and Kuroo reached for his glass, finding it empty.

How appropriate.

The rowdiness of the bar filled the space between them, and Kuroo could feel Tsukishima's stare burning into the side of his face. He expected a lot of things to happen. For Tsukishima to storm out, maybe chalk it up to Kuroo inebriation and ignore it all.

Although, Kuroo had to know better deep down, past all his anxiety. He had to know Tsukishima never swept things under the rug when it came to him. This Tsukishima, the real one, not the wealthy prince in Kuroo head. This Tsukishima took care of Kuroo when he was sick and waited for him to come home after late nights, who offered to egg his boss's house and help with job searches. It was an insult really, to consider those things as done out of pity, and not love.

So it shouldn't have come as any surprise when Tsukishima lifted Kuroo's head gently, turning it towards him in what Kuroo would call the most loving way possible, and fixed him with the most unimpressed stare he'd ever seen.

And oof, that sobered Kuroo up real quick.

"Tetsu."

Tsukishima's tone made him wince. Or, maybe it was how hard Tsukishima was squeezing his cheeks. "Yes?"

A long, fond sigh. "What have you gotten all worked up over this time?"

Those words alone put the first needle in Kuroo's poorly constructed, entirely imagined argument.

"Um."

If Tsukishima sighed any more, he'd be worried. "Tetsu, can I ask you something?"

Kuroo couldn't nod because of the grip, but he hoped Tsukishima could sense he was trying.

"Do I make you happy?"

The hesitance locked in Tsukishima's tone had Kuroo snapping his head up and right out of his hold, the answer quick and firm on his lips. "Yes, absolutely! You're my whole world."

Tsukishima knew that right? He made Kuroo happier every single day, even a minute in his presence made the days a little easier. Kuroo wouldn't trade that feeling for anything.

Tsukishima arched a brow. "Really? So, you don't care that you don't live in a big house or have nice clothes?"

And ah, Kuroo could feel the point surfacing, slowly but surely. But in all honesty, he'd never thought about those things. Sure they struggled sometimes, but they could afford food, and electricity, and a roof over their heads. As long as he had Tsukishima and a home, he was content.

Kuroo shook his head slowly. "Well...no. As long as I have you I don't care about any of that. It would be nice but it's not a necessity to me."

Tsukishima's smile was fond and soft, if not just a tad amazed at how thick headed Kuroo could be at times.

And then the kicker came, effectively sending Kuroo to his metaphorical knees. "Then why can't you believe it’s the same for me?"

Kuroo fixated on the high blush on his boyfriend's face, and suddenly the lighting of the bar seemed perfect for him, less grainy and less discolored.

Kuroo ducked his head despite the warmth rushing through him, the last vestiges of doubt creeping into his words. "But, don't you ever want more? Or--or think about what you used to have?"

The questions Kuroo feared the most had to be answered, he knew, but it didn't make it more tolerable.

Tsukishima laughed softly, poking Kuroo's forehead with a firmness which didn't match. "I didn't pack up and leave my life for fun you know, I knew what I was doing."

"You were young though..."

"So were you. And no offense," Tsukishima scoffed, finally taking a sip from his drink. It must've burned going down, but the blond didn't seem bothered. "I'm way more reliable than you. I should be the one asking if  _you_  regret anything."

"Of course I don't!" Kuroo may have said it a little too loud, because Akaashi turned around from the other end of the bar, but he didn't care. "I love you, if I had it my way I'd be with you forever."

"Then let me be with you forever, you dingus," Tsukishima said, laughing at Kuroo's stunned expression. "We want the same thing."

Tsukishima's confession was quieter than his, but it was all Kuroo heard. Reassurance, affection, things Tsukishima had been giving him all along. Kuroo was a real idiot.

But then Tsukishima glanced down at his glass, his smile fading in uncertainty. "If I didn't show that enough, I'm--"

"No!" Kuroo grabbed his hands, jolting him for the second time that night. Not exactly how he'd wanted things to go, but he supposed this was needed. "Don't blame yourself, this is my fault. Completely. Like wow...I really dropped the ball. Please don't be sad."

"I'm not," Tsukishima said, shoulders shaking with mirth, and Kuroo nudged him playfully.

"Hey I have to be sure, communication is key."

"I don't want to hear that from  _you_."

Yeah, but he'd work on it.

Kuroo smiled, taking Tsukishima's hand in his own, mapping out every inch of skin. "So...you don't regret it?"

And bless Tsukishima for his fast answers. "No, and before you ask, not even a little."

Tsukishima's hand wrapped around his when Kuroo reached his palm, sweaty from the heat, but Kuroo wouldn't pull away from the warmth for anything right then.

Tsukishima shook his head, like he could read Kuroo's mind, knew every corny thought crossing it. "I swear, I can't leave you alone, can I?"

For once, Kuroo was completely aware of the love laced in those words, the knowledge that Tsukishima had no problem staying by his side.

Kuroo grinned, bright and obnoxious. "Nope, so please don't ever."

And with one last squeeze of his hand, they made it a promise.

\--

While the back room had been tempting after such an emotional exchange, Kuroo found he missed his own bed.

Plus with the way Tsukishima had begun to look at him, suggestive and not at all subtle, Kuroo wasn't too keen on letting others hear his boyfriend's moans through the walls.

They'd relocated to one of the few booths in the place (Bokuto's treat), Tsukishima's legs draped across Kuroo's lap while he sipped leisurely at his third drink, licking the rim to savor the taste as it was drained empty.

Kuroo didn't take his eyes off him the rest of the night, and that was probably Tsukishima's plan anyways. It was uncanny really, how easily Kuroo's thoughts could flip from wholesome to filthy in the span of an hour, but well...it was their anniversary, and Tsukishima looked damn good in those clothes. Kuroo's hand dipped lower, caressing Tsukishima's inner thigh as he felt the blond struggle not to spread his legs.

Guess he wasn't  _that_  drunk.

By the time people began to stumble and bump into their table, the crowd growing as the night went on, the heat burning between them neared the realm of unbearable.

Tsukishima's hands were a lot more carefree when tipsy, roaming down Kuroo's chest, gliding over each ridge of toned muscle.

Oh, if Bokuto could see them then, totally fitting in with the lecherous crowd as they shared open mouthed kisses, tongues dancing along the seams of each other's lips.

Alcohol or not, Kuroo loved the taste, and he surged up, capturing Tsukishima's lips possessively.

_Want._

It paired so well with love, didn't it?

It didn't take long for Tsukishima to drag Kuroo out the door and into the fresh air, once they'd managed to somewhat look presentable again (and once Kuroo smuggled a bottle out along with them).

Not like it mattered much to Kuroo whether or not Tsukishima's collar looked neat and tidy, it'd be irrelevant soon.

They moved quickly down the sidewalk, Tsukishima doing his best not to sway. Kuroo pulled him close by the waist, trying to help...mainly. It gave him a good chance to prod and rub against his boyfriend more, to make them both yearn for the contact.

He must've said one of his comments about Tsukishima's clothes aloud, because the blond was giggling, striding out of Kuroo's grasp and out ahead of him.

Ah damn.

Right, now he remembered what he'd said.

_"Your legs look amazing, fuck I love those pants..."_

"I can tell," Tsukishima teased, and his gaze should've been downright illegal. They were in  _public_. "You made me wear them. But I'll have you know, I quite like my other clothes."

Tsukishima huffed, and the reminder of thrift stores made Kuroo smile for once, a nice change. It made the warm and fuzzies surge back, but Tsukishima always had a way of joining that atmosphere with something sensual,  _demanding_.

The blond loosened the buttons around his collar. Kuroo watched, fixated at each delicate, deliberate movement until he found himself aching to mark up the clean skin exposed to him. Tsukishima smirked as he touched his collarbone, a hunter who'd caught his prey. "Although, right now I'll admit, any kind of clothing feels a little constricting." 

A lot of things could've explained that. The heat of the bar, the alcohol still flowing through their veins, but Kuroo knew his boyfriend too well to miss the hidden message there, and he smirked, promising to fix Tsukishima's little 'problem' as soon as they got home.

Or he would've, if Kuroo had any real control over the situation. And truthfully, he didn't mind one bit as Tsukishima pulled him through the front door and into their bedroom, pushing Kuroo against the bed in a whirlwind of movements.

No, no way he'd ever argue with having Tsukishima above him, straddling him and clawing at his clothes.

Their lips met, and Kuroo growled into it, grinding Tsukishima's hips down onto his half-hard cock. They both gasped, and Kuroo rewarded Tsukishima's little whimper with a repeat performance, rocking the blond's body against his like a couple of horny teenagers. It reminded Kuroo of their first time actually, in the back of one of Tsukishima's more...expensive family cars.

As reckless and fun as that had been, Kuroo much preferred this, where Tsukishima's voice could bounce off the walls freely.

Kuroo kicked off his undergarments from where Tsukishima had already pulled them down, his hands tracing Tsukishima's bare abdomen. He'd probably ripped a button with how forcefully he'd pulled Tsukishima's shirt open, but whatever, Kuroo liked sewing.

"Mm,  _yes_ ," Tsukishima moaned as Kuroo tugged at one of his nipples, his hips rutting from the pleasure. "More..."

"Yeah, me too," Kuroo sighed, sitting up to kiss Tsukishima's neck. "Touch me more."

He made sure to leave darker marks this time around, ones that wouldn't fade so easily. It was probably just Kuroo feeling sentimental, but he wanted a physical representation of that promise, a promise of forever.

Tsukishima reached down as he angled his neck for better access, pumping both his and Kuroo's cocks with slow, firm movements. Kuroo groaned, bucking into the touch. Tsukishima's hands worked wonders, and Kuroo would never be tired of them.

The blond smeared the shared precum at the tips of their cocks, moaning to himself. His other hand pulled Kuroo's head back sharply, massaging his scalp in a way so satisfying it made Kuroo dizzy. With a smile, Tsukishima brought his wet fingertips up to Kuroo's lips, prodding until Kuroo opened his mouth.

As if Kuroo would refuse.

He kept eye contact the whole time as he sucked on Tsukishima's fingers, and he continued to rub at the blond's nipples, fully determined to have those in his mouth next.

Or his neck again. Or his thighs. So many options...

Tsukishima was so sensitive right then too, back bending at the smallest pressure from Kuroo's mouth. Raising his hips, Tsukishima's pants fell farther down, and Kuroo greedily reached to spread the blond's ass apart.

Foreplay was one of his favorite parts of sex with Tsukishima, working him up and messing around together until they just couldn't take it anymore. But Kuroo was impatient. All the loving and desirous emotions from the bar were still burning in his heart, and he wanted to  _take_ , no more waiting.

However, the glint of something in the corner of his eye stalled him a bit longer.

The bottle Kuroo had smuggled had slipped out onto the bed sheets when Tsukishima had unfastened Kuroo's suit jacket, sending it flying to the other end of the room. Seeing the liquid sloshing around in the glass, Kuroo smirked around Tsukishima's fingers, reaching to pull them out of his mouth. 

"Hang on baby," Kuroo said, tone rough enough to make Tsukishima jolt. He chuckled, reaching for the bottle and undoing the stopper on top. He knew he'd grabbed this for a reason...

He balanced the bottle gently, or as gently as he could (his mind was a bit fuzzy), and poured a small line starting from Tsukishima's collarbone, watching it trickle down his skin.

_Beautiful..._

"Hey, what are you-- _ah_ ," Tsukishima gasped as Kuroo followed the trail with his tongue, and his mouth wrapped around a nipple, sucking none too gently.

Tsukishima arched in his hold, and the friction was more than Kuroo could take. He pulled back, taking a swig before offering the bottle to his boyfriend.

With mischief dancing in his eyes, the blond took it, pushing Kuroo onto his back once again.

The chill of the liquid on Kuroo's abs felt refreshing, but not as much as Tsukishima's tongue as he lapped it up eagerly, taking his sweet time. Every time Kuroo thought Tsukishima would dip lower and take his cock in his mouth, he moved back up, sucking love bites into Kuroo's abdomen.

"Fuck..." Kuroo shuttered at the thought of Tsukishima's marks on him, it had really been too long. His hands threaded through soft blond locks, scratching just the right way to make Tsukishima hum in approval. "Kei...c'mon, lemme do you."

Tsukishima snorted as he rose back up, reaching across the bed to set down the bottle and find the jar hidden in their nightstand, slicking up his fingers. "So polite..."

"Hey, I've said worse." Kuroo licked his lips as Tsukishima swatted his hand away, clearly set on giving Kuroo a show. Shit...

Tsukishima reached behind himself, and Kuroo could picture it, Tsukishima's hole slowly becoming more wet and stretched out to accommodate Kuroo's cock. He couldn't wait.

"I know," Tsukishima breathed out shakily, pushing in one of his fingers with a delighted gasp. "I like when you do."

Kuroo restrained himself, a challenge, by digging his hands into Tsukishima's thighs, squeezing and kneading the soft skin until it bloomed red from his hand prints. All the while, he stayed fixed on Tsukishima's expression as it shifted from mild discomfort, to full blown ecstasy as he stretched himself out.

His pants came out loudly, sharp sounds punctuating by little whines as Tsukishima found all his favorite spots, and all Kuroo wanted was to reach them all with his cock, make Tsukishima scream.

"Oh  _shit_ ," the blond cried out, and his entire body spasmed, rocking back onto his fingers. Kuroo couldn't take it any longer. "Tetsu..."

Kuroo grabbed the lube, reaching down to slick up his cock and pull Tsukishima's hand away. The blond moaned at the suddenness, but he seemed all too eager as Kuroo lined himself up, hot and stiff against Tsukishima's ass.

The blond raised his hips, sinking down, and Kuroo's vision blacked out for a few seconds.

"Holy fuck," he breathed out, and tried his best to watch as Tsukishima fully sat down on his cock, the heat and tightness making his mind swim way more than alcohol ever could. "You feel so good, wait until-- _ah_ \--wait until I put every last drop in you."

Tsukishima keened, leaning down to capture Kuroo's lips in a quick, messy kiss before his hips started to move, bouncing with no trace of the elegance Tsukishima usually held.

Right then and there, it was purely animalistic, chasing their end together.

Kuroo grinned as he tightened his hands against Tsukishima's hips, ramming up at just the right angle to make Tsukishima cry out.

While usually such rough treatment was reserved for taking Tsukishima from behind, Kuroo's thumbs digging into his lower back, Kuroo had to admit there was something extra rewarding about seeing Tsukishima's face as his jaw dropped, the most pathetic sounds leaking out.

“It’s right here right?” Kuroo asked innocently, repeating the movement without giving time for Tsukishima to adjust. "Feel good?"

"I-- _ha_ \-- _yes_ , fuck  _yes_ ," Tsukishima grit out, meeting each of Kuroo's thrusts as best he could before his legs started to tire, and Kuroo was actually grateful.

Now he could take some of that control back, take care of Tsukishima for a while, the way the blond always did for him in everyday life.

_"Then let me be with you forever."_

Kuroo groaned as he sat up, kissing Tsukishima with all the adoration he could, and used all his strength to bounce the blond in his lap, feeling his walls tighten around his cock.

They were both close, Kuroo could tell from the twitching of Tsukishima's legs, the way his toes curled.

"I love you," he whispered against Tsukishima's lips as he felt heat coil in his abdomen, his hips jerking in less precise moves as he neared his own end. "So much...love you...so come for me, come all over yourself for me."

_Just me, always._

Kuroo reached for Tsukishima's cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, and it didn't take many pumps before Tsukishima was tipping over the edge. The blond tried to mutter an ‘I love you’ back, but the pleasure swallowed the words up as Tsukishima's body stiffened, his nails digging into Kuroo shoulders deliciously as he came onto his stomach.

The blond sagged in Kuroo's arms, whimpering as each new thrust bordered on the edge of too sensitive, but he egged Kuroo on, leaning back and showing off the mess on him, the marks Kuroo had left.

"You too, come in me," he whispered, totally fucked out, and seeing Tsukishima like that, cum dribbling down from his chest, was enough to make Kuroo lose it.

Kuroo pushed himself to the hilt inside of Tsukishima as he came, making sure to give Tsukishima everything he had as the sweat already began to cool against his skin.

 _Hell_...

His vision blurred, in and out, but he could still see Tsukishima in all his glory, smiling at him in that completely relaxed, spent way.

Kuroo moaned as he pulled out, lifting Tsukishima up and off of him onto the bed. The blond seemed in no rush to get the cum out of him, that or he was too tired, because he flopped back onto their sheets, sighing happily.

They'd both needed that apparently.

Grossness be damned for a minute, Kuroo pushed his bangs back, crawling up to Tsukishima's side. Kissing him would never get old, not even when they were slow, innocent ones like this.

Tsukishima laughed into the kiss as Kuroo pulled away, shaking his head. "Feel better?"

Blushing, Kuroo ducked his head into his boyfriend's shoulder, groaning. Ugh. Maybe he had gone a bit overboard with all his overthinking this time around, and looking back it was sort of humiliating. There was no doubt in his mind that Tsukishima didn't care though, wouldn't judge him for it. Reassuring Kuroo wasn't a chore for him, and the realization made Kuroo look up again, kissing his boyfriend's forehead. No matter how many times he got too in his own head about things, Tsukishima would be there to set him down the right path, and he'd do the same in return.

"Good, because I won't tolerate any more lies," Tsukishima said, tapping Kuroo's nose.

"Technically I didn't  _lie_ \--"

"Or fudging the truth, or pretending you're okay when you're really not." Tsukishima's victory grin was not something to dismiss lightly, and Kuroo didn't want to anyways. "Promise?"

After all, from here on out, he didn't think it would be that hard. Sharing with Tsukishima had never been hard, no matter what it concerned. Kisses, secrets, fears, joys, the lot.

Kuroo would give him everything.

Smiling, Kuroo nodded, and with one last breathless kiss, he knew all their promises would stand the test of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just....love kurotsuki? And while I don't usually agree with the whole "money can't buy happiness" narrative it worked here, and in my heart things get better for these two in infinite ways <3 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated, and remember to check out the iwaoi story as well!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
